Urge una novia
by aniyasha
Summary: Naruto Namikaze queria urgentemente una novia, para calmar su calentura y vivir con ella todo tipo de perversiones. Hinata Hyuuga era una chica rara pero la unica interesada en él.asi que por que no?


NI HAO — Reportándome con Ustedes publico querido XD, si lo sé he tardado en mis actualizaciones pero el trabajo me absorbe, y aparte he tratado de mejorar la calidad de mi ortografía leyendo libros que me dejan impresionada O.o

Esta Historia fue escrita para el reto de Lemon entre Hime-chan Hyuuga y yo.

También para todos aquellos que nos apoyaron en resolver el problema de matemáticas, ¬¬ hermanos necesitan estudiar más. XD

Espero que disfruten de la Historia. Mil gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por sus favoritos.

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, Yo solo sueño con ellos.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Es un mundo alternativo, ellos don van en tercero de secundaria, tienen 16 años de edad y están en el mismo salón de clases.**

**.**

**.**

**COMUIDAD Y FORUM : IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA.**

**.**

**.**

**CLUB HERMANITAS NARANJA:**

**.**

**RETO DE LEMON ENTRE**

**.**

**HIME-CHAN VS ANIYASHA.**

**.**

**CLUB LADO OSCURO NARANJA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**URGE UNA NOVIA**

**By**

**Aniyasha.**

**.**

**.**

.

Él Estaba pegado en el internet desde su laptop, veía su pantalla con ansiedad y jadeaba a cada momento. Su mano derecha se encontraba debajo de la mesa la cual masajeada a su miembro con rapidez, imitando lo que sus ojos azules veía en la pantalla.

Su cuerpo se convulsiono liberando la tención y se mordió los labios ahogando un gemido.

Espero un momento tratando de tranquilizarse.

La sensación de calidez se iba perdiendo, una sonrisa tonta se apreciaba en su cara.

Cuando de repente el grito de su nombre lo despertó de su dulce letargo.

—Naruto — su madre golpeaba la puerta— ábreme, quiero decirte algo.

Por la sorpresa del momento, él perdió el equilibrio y la silla se fue a tras, su mano manchada de semen se vatio en la alfombra del piso, desesperado por los gritos de su progenitora, se acomodo la ropa de dormir lo mejor que pudo, se limpio sus manos nuevamente en la sabana azul marino de su cama, y su mirada recorrió la habitación en búsqueda de cualquier cosa que pudiera delatar lo que había hecho.

De nuevo escucho la voz de su madre gritando muchas cosas detrás de la puerta, salto encima de su cama, cerro la laptop de su escritorio y volvió a saltar, abriendo precitadamente la puerta de su habitación, jadeando por la rapidez de sus actos.

La mirada violeta de Kushina Uzumaki se centro primero en su hijo, luego se adentro al cuarto. Todo parecía estar normal, pero algo debía de estar asiendo su pequeño para que hubiera cerrado la puerta de su habitación.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— pregunto ella.

Naruto se encontraba sentado en su cómoda cama, tratando de tener una expresión inocente en su rostro. Claro al parecer su mama no creía en esa inocencia.

—Nada— contesto simplemente.

— ¿Y para nada cierras la puerta?— Kushina siguió caminando por la habitación, sus pies se dirigieron cerca del escritorio de su hijo, su mano se poso encima de la laptop.

Naruto se puso nervioso, al ver que su madre podría abrir su computadora y darse cuenta de lo que el realmente estaba asiendo.

Sin embargo la suerte se inclino por el rubio, ya que Kushina noto algo raro en la planta del pie. Sus descalzos pies, se embarraron de algo viscoso. Su mirada violeta se fijo en la mancha blanca que se veía en la alfombra roja. Curiosa se inclino y toco con los dedos la viscosidad de la mancha.

Si ella hubiera levantado la vista, abría apreciado la cara de su hijo cambiando de color. La mente de él trabajo al mil por hora buscando una escusa.

—Estaba comiendo dulces— fue la escusa que broto de él, atrayendo la atención de su mama — sé que no debería, tengo prohibido los dulces como castigo a mi última travesura en la escuela, por eso es que me encerré — dicho esto contuvo el aliento esperando y rogando a kami, que le creyera. Y como siempre sucedía cuando él tenía culpa, nunca lo culpaban. Ahora que cuando no hacía nada, siempre pagaba las consecuencias.

No muy conforme con lo dicho por su hijo, Kushina le resto importancia al hecho, así que se dispuso a darle el sermón de todas las noches. El por qué no estudia, el por qué de su indisciplina, el por qué de sus malas calificaciones.

Naruto escuchaba todo como si estuviera viendo una película, él realmente no hacía caso, acostumbrado a las llamadas de atención de sus padres, había logrado la habilidad de parecer concentrado en lo que ellos decían, pero su mente viajaba a otros lugares.

Su madre termino con la charla de madre a hijo y salió del lugar. Él se recostó más cómodo en su cama y con un solo pensamiento en su mente.

_LE URGIA UNA NOVIA._

Y no es que no hubiera intentado…

A él le encantaba Sakura-chan una compañera de su salón de clases, pero ella estaba loca por su mejor amigo, el dobe no solo tenía una novia, tenía tres, y una vida sexual ardua, de la que le presumía a él.

El maldito Uchiha, tenía suerte. Y no necesitaba masturbarse para lograr alcanzar la satisfacción que necesitaba su cuerpo. El dobe de su amigo si se liberaba dentro de una vagina, no en sus propias manos producto de una masturbación calentándose con una página de internet llamada "chicas calientes".

Suspiro frustrado.

_NOVIA._

Teniendo una novia, él podría experimentar todo eso. Pero nadie le hacía caso y eso era curioso porque no estaba tan mal, aun que todos dijeran que era por el comportamiento tan infantil y despreocupado por lo que no conseguía novia.

Cerró los ojos y su mente pensando en su gran problema término por agotarlo, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Era las dos de la mañana cuando despertó de un sueño alterado, una visión, un recuerdo, y sonrió.

Su propio cerebro le revelo la solución a su problema.

Si, había una chica para su gusto muy rara, que se le había declarado hace más de un año, pero él no le tomo importancia porque ellos raramente charlaban y ella era tan, pero tan rara, que nunca pensó en algo más.

Por eso había olvidado esa declaración que no fue declaración, porque él escucho la conversación por casualidad.

_Pero si te dan limones, has limonadas._ Era lo que su padre le repetía constantemente.

Entonces, ¿Por qué no probar?, no perdía nada pedirle a Hinata Hyuuga que fuera su novia.

Y ahora sí, en paz consigo mismo y con la ilusión de por fin recibir un beso y no seguir practicando en el espejo, durmió muy tranquilo.

.

.

Corría apresuradamente por la entrada de la escuela, se había levantado muy temprano, demasiado temprano, sorprendiendo a sus padres y a él mismo. Pero tenía que llegar a cumplir su misión. De camino a la escuela pensó en su estrategia. Hinata Hyuuga siempre era la primera en llegar. Eso le daría tiempo para hablar con ella sin que los demás estuvieran cerca.

Por fin subió el último escalón del segundo piso y corrió al final del pasillo, se detuvo respirando agitadamente por el esfuerzo y sus ojos azules brillaron al leer el cartel del salón: Tercero C.

Suspiro para tomar confianza, pero no podía evitar que sus manos sudaran de nerviosismo. Y abrió la puerta corrediza.

Se topo con unos ojos tan claros y su cuerpo se paralizo.

.

.

Hinata se sorprendió por quien entro al salón de clases. Naruto no llegaba a esta hora, él era el último en llegar a cualquier lugar. Y en estos momentos la veía fijamente a ella. No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la mirada tan penetrante. Él nunca la había tomado en cuenta, nunca volteaba a verla, nunca se había fijado más de dos minutos en quien siempre le pasaba lista. Pero ahora la veía como si fuera la primera vez que se encontraran y no los 8 años que se conocían desde la primara y secundaria.

—Buenos días Hinata — él, se acerco a un paso lento —deseaba verte dattebayo —sonrió, pero por dentro se moría de nervios.

Suspirando entrecortadamente, Hinata, solo asintió, deseaba no desmayarse pero sentía que eso sucedería si él continuaba acercándose.

—Iré al asunto— era mejor decirlo y saber por una vez por todas si él obtendría lo que tanto desea — me gustas — reconoció él, y no era una mentira al observarla se percato de que ella no era fea — y quisiera saber, si, ¿quieres ser mi novia?— él estaba enfrente de ella, y miro como Hinata cambio de color ante su declaración poco romántica.

Habían sucesos que te hacen pensar que estas dormida a un, y que tus sueños se cumplen. Hinata pensaba eso. Por lo que decidió disfrutar de su sueño.

—Acepto — fue un murmullo, pero se escucho en el salón de clases por el silencio que los invadía.

Entonces Naruto sonrió tan abiertamente, confiado se acerco a ella, la atrajo a su cuerpo algo temeroso porque él era muy inexperto en esto. Y alzo el mentón de Hinata.

Unidos por la magia de momento se vieron a la cara con muchos sentimientos encontrados.

Él bajo su rostro y la beso.

Ella se impresiono por tal acción y se dejo llevar.

Naruto se emociono y quiso aplicar algo que había visto en esos videos. Pero cuando sus manos dejaron la cintura y tocaron las nalgas firmes de la que ahora era su novia. Noto con asombro que Hinata estaba muy flácida. Al dejarla de besar y mirarla se dio cuenta que ella estaba desmayada.

Una carcajada sonó en el lugar, él la dejo en el pupitre de ella. La observo detenidamente y se pregunto ¿Por qué nunca la había notado?

Pero ahora era su _NOVIA. _

Y con ella pensaba descubrir muchas, muchas cosas.

.

.

Su largo cabello le servía como una cortina, su corazón bombardeaba rápidamente su cuerpo, y el nerviosismo la consumía. No fue un sueño, fue una realidad, algo que la tenía en completo asombro y la dejo en completo atontamiento, sin saber qué hacer y cómo comportarse.

_Era la novia de Naruto Namikaze._

Él mismo lo escribió en el pizarrón del salón y los chillidos de sus compañeros fueron lo que la despertaron de su desmayo.

Todos voltearon a verla y esperaban que ella dijera la negativa de lo que estaba escrito. Pero no pudo articular palabra alguna y de pronto se sintió abrazada.

El aroma de él la inundo.

Naruto volvió a gritar que era su novia y ella solo asintió. Las clases comenzaron y él se cambio de lugar sentándose detrás de ella.

Siempre había sido una alumna muy aplicada pero en las cuatro clases que pasaron antes de llegar al recreo no puso atención alguna. Y ahora estaba recostada en su pupitre con la cabeza agachada y el cabello como cortina, escondiéndose del mundo exterior.

Su sueño, se convirtió en realidad, pero no entendía ¿como sucedió? o ¿Por qué fue?

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no sintió que alguien entraba al salón y se acercaba a ella.

—Hinata — la llamo Naruto, se acerco su pupitre y la abrazo por detrás — te traje algo, para que comas — sonrió.

Ella levanto el rostro sonrojado y sorprendido. Vio el pequeño almuerzo que él le tendió y lo tomo con manos temblorosas.

Apenado Naruto se rasco con el dedo en la cara incomodo por la mirada aperlada, brillosa y firme sobre él y volteo el rostro.

-—Sé que soy muy escandaloso — hablo rápidamente el rubio — no debí de gritar nuestro noviazgo así tan precipitadamente y sin consultarte, pero estoy muy emocionado — su voz bajo de tono — eres mi primera novia.

Hinata sonrió, y agarro más fuerte lo que le ofrecía.

—Creí que era un sueño — su voz tan tranquila y serena, capturo la atención de su novio — yo no pensé en que tu — se sonrojo a un mas y centro su vista en el refrigerio — que te gustara.

El silencio los invadió.

—Eres muy bonita Hinata — y era la verdad, una belleza tranquila, una chica tímida, que no llamaba la atención por su atuendo más corto o desalineado, ella era del tipo inteligente, recatada y perfecta — yo soy el que no va contigo — Naruto, se sentó mas firme en el pupitre.

Entonces ella le tomo las manos y sus miradas se encontraron.

—Eso no es cierto, tú me gustas desde hace mucho — por fin pudo decir lo que había guardado en su corazón por tanto tiempo.

—Seremos una pareja dispareja — sonrió y se acerco mas a ella, apreciando como el color rojo aumentaba en su cara, miro descaradamente los labios rosados finos de ella — quiero besarte.

Hipnotizada por la mirada de él, solo asintió.

Fue un beso tibio sobre sus labios, pero él la levanto de su lugar para estar parados ambos.

Ella se mostro valiente al levantar la barbilla y ponerse de puntillas para alcanzarle. Sintió cómo se le aceleraba el pulso en las venas y cómo él la cogía por la cintura. Le dio un cálido beso, un ligero toque, la más suave de las caricias que nunca habían sentido ambos, explorando la nueva experiencia.

Un golpe de calor la inundó y se le puso la piel de gallina. Una pequeña parte de su mente se asombró de la intensidad con que le respondió. La manera en que Naruto deslizaba los labios sobre los de ella, hacía que todos los nervios de su cuerpo vibraran pidiendo más.

Un suspiro de deseo escapó de los labios de Naruto. Era un beso ligero, respetuoso, una fusión suave y lenta de piel contra piel que él no quería que acabara nunca. Sin embargo se permitió avanzar un poco al tocar con la punta de su lengua la boca de ella.

Hinata tan pronto como sintió la petición de él se dejo llevar, le abrió los labios con urgencia; quería más. Su ardiente lengua de Naruto se encontró con la suya, y ambas se enlazaron con intensidad. Se dejó llevar por él, respondiendo a la necesidad y al deseo que había en aquel beso.

Cuando Naruto se separó, Hinata reprimió una protesta. La atrajo hacia él, abrazándola, hasta que sintió su corazón golpeando con fuerza su pecho.

La mantuvo entre sus brazos, Hinata no sabría decir cuánto rato. Su mejilla descansando sobre su pecho, el calor cuerpo envolviéndola, mientras sus manos permanecían entrelazadas.

Por fin, la besó en la cabeza y se apartó, soltándole la cintura. Naruto tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, aun tratando de calmar las sensaciones en su ser.

Hinata se quedo como una muñeca, él le había robado el aliento y sus energías.

Apenados y confundidos por lo que sintieron con el primer beso de ambos como novios, no querían verse a los ojos. Avergonzados de un comportamiento tan liberal.

Yo — su voz sonaba ronca, Naruto mantuvo su mirada fija en el suelo — vamos a caminar — la tomo de las manos y la llevo por los pasillos de la escuela Konoha.

Hinata se dejo llevar, aturdida y embelesada por el beso. De seguro era un tomate por completo, y al mirar las manos unidas, quiso llorar de felicidad.

No sabía a qué se debía ese cambio tan repentino en él. Pero si kami le daba la oportunidad de caminar juntos, ella aria lo que fuera por ser la mejor Novia.

.

.

Una semana de novios era el tiempo que llevaban, y Naruto se sorprendió de las ventajas que él no había considerado.

Hinata era un gran tesoro…

Ella le preparaba el almuerzo, le explicaba las cosas que no entendía en clases, le permitía copiar las tareas, le daba copia en los exámenes, nunca lo dejaba solo, lo prefería a él en lugar de sus amigos, ella era exclusivamente suya…

Y sobre todo habían avanzado en los besos.

Solo de acordarse suspiraba.

Hinata era muy tímida, pero él empezó a tener paciencia, así que poco a poco la besaba lentamente y después más profundo, con mayor intensidad y ella después de varios minutos de persuasión, se dejaba llevar por la situación y terminaba cediendo a besos más atrevidos.

Hoy avanzaría un poco más en su acercamiento. Sus padres no estarían, se fueron a un fin de semana, y por primera vez no le molesto que lo dejaran solo, aprovecharía el tiempo "para estudiar" Anatomía Humana con su novia.

No hay nada mejor que aprender con práctica o ¿no?

Así que se encontraba impaciente viendo el reloj de su habitación, era un sábado a las cuadro de la tarde y la había citado a las cuatro.

Su corazón latió rápidamente y muy ansioso al escuchar el timbré de la puerta.

Bajo las escaleras apuradamente, tropezando por las prisas con sus pies, aterrizó en el primer piso y corrió nuevamente a la puerta, abriéndola al instante.

Sus ojos azules brillaron al toparse con los a perlados de su novia.

—Buenas tardes, Naruto — sonrió tímidamente y roja, por la mirada penetrante de él.

El rubio abrió la puerta y la dejo pasar, incapaz de articular palabra alguna al verla con ropa civil. Llevaba una falda no muy corta pero que si se apretaba a su precioso trasero, además que a él le encantaba el naranja. Su blusa no era ajustada pero sus dotes que él había sentido atreves de tanta tela del uniforme se veían muy grandes y demasiado apetecibles.

La siguió hasta la sala pero le tomo la mano y la encamino a las escaleras.

Estudiaremos en mi cuarto — su voz estaba ronca, su cuerpo deseoso y mil imágenes pasaban por su mente.

La pelinegra lo siguió hasta una puerta que tenía un gran cartel, NO ENTRAR.

Y se adentro al cuarto, un lugar muy al estilo Naruto, con posters de guerreros por todas las paredes, un ordenador en su escritorio, unas sabanas azules en una gran cama, un mueble donde tenía todo tipo de revistar y música. Al fondo su armario.

Ven, Hinata — la llevo a la cama y ahí se sentó.

Ella estaba completamente sonrojada, volteo a todas partes preguntándose ¿Por qué estudiarían ahí?

Al darse cuenta de que ella estaba incomoda, Naruto sonrió y se le acercó.

Yo estudio en la cama, es más cómodo y es amplio, así que saca tus libros y empecemos.

Hinata asintió no muy convencida de la explicación y al pendiente de la puerta.

Tus padres ¿no están?

No — negó y siguió sacando los libros que ella traía en la mochila — me dejaron solo el fin de semana.

Esto le preocupo mas a la pelinegra, se sentía incomoda por estar en una situación así, pero trato de tranquilizarse, no tenía nada de malo estudiar con su novio en su habitación, completamente solos.

Naruto le sonrió, ella le correspondió.

Comencemos — Hinata empezó a leer un libro.

.

.

.

Llevaban dos horas estudiando y tanta información termino por abrumar a Naruto. Quien grito desesperado.

—¡Basta! — se agarro las manos en la cabeza y se termino por recostar en la cama.

Preocupada Hinata dejo el libro y se acerco a él. Pero no conto con las acciones de su Novio, quien la jalo y en un movimiento brusco la puso de bajo de su cuerpo.

Hemos estudiado tanto — se quejo, con pequeñas lagrimas saliendo de su rostro — descansemos un poco — bajo su rostro y la beso — esto es lo que deseo.

Sorprendida le tomo un momento captar lo que sucedía, pero se dejo llevar. El beso era apasionado, húmedo y la ponía caliente. Últimamente amanecía en su habitación empapada de sudor después de un sueño erótico. Le daba pena aceptar que ella quería sentir más caricias sobre su cuerpo. Nunca se había tocado o masturbado, pensaba que eso era algo indebido, pero Naruto le despertó su cuerpo dormido que ahora exigía esas caricias, aun apenada se tocaba en las noches pensando que era él, quien lo hacía. Así que en estos momentos dejo que él comenzara a acariciarla, relajo su cuerpo y lo beso más, mas, exigiendo todo.

Naruto sintió como ella lo halaba aun más, como aumentaba la presión en sus labios y lo alentaba.

Su mano comenzó a trazar una caricia sobre la piel expuesta debajo de la falda.

Su boca se desprendió de sus labios, para bajar por su cuello y empezarla a besar.

Ella ladeo el rostro y apretó los dientes para no gritar, le encantaba la sensación de los besos mojados en su piel. Su mano derecha dejo la falta y sintiendo la respiración entre cortada de ella, se atrevió a meter la mano ahora debajo de la blusa.

Hinata cerró los ojos y grito cuando la mano de el masajeo su pecho sobre únicamente el brasier.

Ambos se sintieron calientes, ella completamente mojada en su zona intima y él duro como nunca.

Alzo la blusa viendo esos pechos grandes y jugosos que le pedían agritos ser mordidos. Bajo su cabeza y sus dientes deslizaron el brasier así capturo el peson rosado erecto.

Ahora ella si gimió con fuerza, Hinata no sabía qué hacer, la sensación de tenerlo amamantándose de ella, le producía ciertas sensaciones por todo el cuerpo, sus manos que apretadas estaban en la sabana, se soltaron y agarro la cabeza de él para evitar que dejara de hacer eso.

Él nunca pensó que besar los pechos fuera aun mejor de lo que se imagino, Hinata tenía unos grandes pechos que no entraban por completo en su boca, y los cuales se dedico a morder, lamer y volver a morder.

Y se paró de ella, ambos respiraban entre cortadamente. Y al verla ahí, tendida en su cama, con el cabello negro revuelto, su mirada brillosa, su pecho descubierto y rojo por algunas marcas que él dejo, tomo la decisión de hacerlo ya.

Se había aguantado por mucho tiempo y necesitaba por fin, tener sexo.

Te amo — fueron las palabras de Hinata, firmes y tranquilas.

Y esas palabras le dijeron que no era solo sexo, sino algo más.

Hinata, quiero todo de ti — cuando vio que ella asintió y se puso más roja, sabía que había entendido lo que él le pedía.

Ella también lo necesitaba, siempre había estado en sus pensamientos, siempre soñando con él y ahora podía tenerlo de una manera que nunca pensó. Se tenso un poco cuando su novio retiro la falta dejándola simplemente en bragas, las cuales también las retiro, su blusa desapareció al igual que el brasier. Quedando expuesta a la vista masculina, sintiéndose muy cohibida.

Eres, Hermosa — su suerte no podría ser mejor, había visto en internet muchas imágenes de mujeres desnudas, y la que tenia ahí, su NOVIA, era perfecta.

Se quito rápidamente la ropa y quedo arriba de ella. Bajo su rostro para capturar los labios de Hinata en un gran beso.

Ambos sintieron la piel contra piel, la electricidad los recorrió por completo.

Naruto se acomodo sin romper el beso en la entrada vaginal de ella, y comenzó a penetrarla.

La sensación de entrar fue devastadora, que casi se corre a la primera envestida. Sintió un pequeño ardor y el gemido de Hinata al romper la barrera de su virginidad. Pero no rompió el contacto, la obligo a seguirlo besando, mientras él empujaba más lentamente, para que ella se adaptara a la sensación.

Las caderas de Hinata empezaron acompañar las embestidas de Naruto, gimiendo, él abandono los labios para besar sus pechos e inclinarse mas y profundizar la embestida.

Más — fue la orden de Hinata quien comenzó a moverse más rápidamente, ya estaba olvidado el dolor, ahora sentía a punto de romperse, necesitaba más, más de él, todo. le encantaba sentir como él le mordía los pechos cada vez que la llenaba.

Al escuchar la orden, hizo lo que le pidió le dio más, comenzó a embestirla rápidamente, mordiendo cada vez más los senos de ella, se cruzaba de uno a otro, sus manos servían para no aplastarla. Y de pronto la vagina de Hinata comenzó apretarlo, ella grito porque alcanzo el clima y él comenzó a moverse más y más rápido. Terminando por caer en un precipicio, así se sintió.

Su cabeza se acomodo entre los pechos de su novia, los corazones latían rápidamente. Sus cuerpos estaban sudados y exhaustos.

Pero Naruto sonrió, ahora la tenía a ella, Hinata era suya y por kami que ellos vivirían de ahora en adelante muchas experiencias. Faltaban todo tipo de sexos, por vivir. Ellos experimentarían todos, eso era una promesa.

Alzo el rostro y la miro.

—Te quiero Hinata — la abrazo, dándose cuenta que esto no era solo sexo, sino algo mas, tal vez dentro de muy poco tiempo la amaría tanto como ella a él. Si, se dijo a sí mismo, Hinata era genial y el amor era el afrodisiaco perfecto para el mejor sexo. Eso lo leyó en chicas caliente.

.

.

Hasta aquí, si lo se muy raro ¬¬, mi imaginación anda rara como siempre XD.

Espero que les haya gustado…

Mi querida Hime, es tu lemon, tu regalo de cumpleaños y sirve para nuestra guerra pacifista.

Jajajajaj espero que te guste.

Sus comentarios iluminan mis días, agradezco a todos los que se toman la molestia de comentar y alegrarme.

Gracias, por leer.

Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, poder escribir todo.

Sayo que estén bien y muchos éxitos. Las quiero, un enorme abrazo.


End file.
